


Dinner

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, ya boy ren got played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Akechi won't go on a date.Ren thinks he's smooth.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead but boy i have not seen the sun in ages.
> 
> Akechi gets to fuck Ren over but not in the way you'd think  
> Fam the rating's G.

"One date.” Ren was leaning closer to Akechi, now looking obviously uncomfortable.

“No.” Akechi said once more, repeating the one single word he had been saying for the past few minutes.

“Please?”

“How old are you?”

“Your loss.” Ren shrugged.

“Is it really?” The high school detective said calmly, clearly unshaken in his resolve to keep saying no.

“I…” Ren pursed his lips and looked down towards the coffee cup the other man was still holding. “…will cut you off. No more of good Leblanc coffee and no more me.”

Akechi sighed.

“That’s difficult. Can’t I choose?”

Ren shook his head. “Nope. That’s the full package.”

“…I mean, one of those things is something that I can’t live with and can only be found here...”

Ren’s lips curved into a smile, slightly hopeful.

“But the other is just a kid named Ren Amamiya who doesn’t understand what no means and that I can let go of in a heartbeat.”

Ren’s eyes squinted as he raised a finger, half-pointing towards Akechi who raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“…Okay, okay. Listen. I have a very compelling reason as to why you should date me, and you won’t be able to say no.”

“No.” Akechi said, the speed to which he believes is the quickest ‘no’ he has ever given anyone.

“Akechi.”

“Fine.”

“If things go bad in Sae’s place, we don't know what’s going to happen to us.” Ren watched Akechi, hoping that he’s still listening. “Now, we’re young. We have a lot of things we have not done, maybe an amazing dinner with an amazing person is on your bucket list…”

“You’re just going to end this by telling me ‘One dinner date’ while leaning in uncomfortably close to me again, aren’t you?”  
“Let me finish.” Ren took a deep breath. “I am offering you… the dinner of your dreams… with your one and only.”

Akechi sighed.

“Such a dinner sounds tempting. But you don’t even know what the dinner of my dreams is, and I won’t tell you.”

“That’s why you’ll lead the way.” Ren smiled. “I’ll meet you at Shibuya station, 7 o’clock tonight?”

Akechi leaned back on the chair, and crossed his arms. He was oddly silent for a while, until he nodded.

“You know what, sure.”

-

“Joker, I can’t believe you didn’t buy more Revivadrin! This is the same amount we’ve had when we came into the palace last time.” Ann groaned, arms crossed as she frowned.

“Well…”

“Dude, didn’t you get a ton of money last time? Especially from all those shadows! I’m pretty sure we got at least 6000 yen from that Ose… I think it was 4500-ish from that Valkyrie…” Ryuji mumbled, his mind lost in thought.

“Well…”

“Why, I certainly enjoyed the meal we had last night, no?” Akechi spoke loud enough for just Akira to hear.

The smile on Akechi's lips were sly, his face betraying all emotions but amusement.

“It was the dinner of my dreams indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> can we talk about how no one contributes to buying equipment/armor/items
> 
> legit I get that we're all broke high school students but can't you guys like... spare 100 yen a day.
> 
> Or, you know, Haru, 5000 yen a day.
> 
>  
> 
> Then again we don't exactly split the money that we get from shadows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
